


Jasmine Constellation

by eternal_confusion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Wishes, big dad energy, eliwood is charming as hell, hector is trying his best, very minor florina/lyn towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_confusion/pseuds/eternal_confusion
Summary: A late-night escapade leads to unexpected truths being revealed between Hector, Eliwood, and the night sky.





	Jasmine Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based mostly on the A support rank in feh as well Eliwood & Hector's B support.

“Hey...Hey, Eliwood…” a gruff voice stirs the Pheraen from his slumber as a rough hand shakes his shoulder. “Come on, Eliwood...it’s time for an adventure!” Even if the slumbering lord didn’t recognize the voice calling his name, those words were ones spoken to him a million times. He could never be sure what was in store for him when he went along with these so-called “adventures,” but despite the troublesome nature of his friend’s escapades, these jaunts always held a fond place in his mind

He peaks his eyes open to a bleary vision of a large silhouette standing over his bed. “Oh Hector, it’s much too late to be starting an adventure. Shouldn’t you be getting your much-needed beauty sleep?” he smirks as he sits up. Of course he could never resist Hector’s wild requests, but it was routine that he at least feign some sense of responsibility.

“Hey now, I’m as handsome as it gets!” Hector retorts. He grabs Eliwood’s hand and pulls him out of bed. “Enough playing around, we gotta hurry.”

“Hurry? Now just what do you have in mind this time?”

“Well now, won’t be much of an adventure if you know what’s in store!” Hector winks. He brings them to the entrance of the tent and holds a finger to his lips. Marcus and Lowin were on guard tonight, so they would have to be extra careful sneaking out of camp and into the nearby woods.

With no path to follow, Hector carves his own by pushing tree branches out of the way with his one free hand. Eliwood follows eagerly behind, chuckling on occasions when he hears angry grunts about walking into hanging cobwebs. After a few moments of darkness, a large patch of bright moonlight becomes visible and the trees begin to thin out. The thick forest gives way to a grassy cliff illuminated by the full moon shining above. Below, a still lake reflects millions of stars shimmering brightly in the dark night sky. Lining the lake are small ruffled flowers with layers upon layers of petals so white they seem to be glowing in the moonlight. The strong scent of jasmine flowers hanging from the trees behind them wafts through the air. Eliwood can’t help but openly gawk at the beauty of the scene before him.

“Heh, quite a view isn’t it?” Hector smirks, eyes still fixated on his comrade’s awestruck expression. “Just wait though, the show should be starting any time now. Come on, take a seat!” Eliwood gives him a quizzical look but still lets himself be lead to the center of the field where the two settle atop the soft grass.

“Alright Hector, just what is going on? What more could you have to show me? How did you know this was here? I am risking Marcus’ wrath by being so far from camp in the middle of the night, so I think I deserve some answers,” Eliwood confronts his companion, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“Ah well.. ya see I was spending some time with Nils earlier and he mentioned something big happening tonight; he thinks there might be meteor shower or something.” the Ostian relents. “Sure we coulda just watched it from back at the camp, but I asked him where the best place to see it would be and he pointed me in this general direction. I never expected to find a place quite so…” he looks up to the sky, trying to think of the right word, “...magical? I guess? Not that I’m complaining. You sure seemed to like it anyways.” When he looks back, he’s met with the soft, warm smile that never fails to melt his heart.

A cold breeze blows past, rustling the trees behind them. Eliwood tries to suppress his shivers, but with only his nightclothes to keep him warm he can’t help but slip his intertwined hand away to wrap his arms around himself. Hector, who was better prepared for a night out in the woods, removes his outer coat and wraps it around his partner. Eliwood gives him a disgruntled pout, not wanting his friend to go cold for his sake but knowing Hector wouldn’t accept the coat back now that it was on his shoulders.

“Okay, I’ll admit I don’t actually know when this thing is supposed to start. That kid’s premonitions are pretty vague,” Hector broods. Eliwood laughs at his sour expression. It was just like Hector to plan something grand like this without knowing all the details or thinking about the consequences of staying out so late. Still, he would much rather risk a sleepless night than disappoint his comrade by heading back to camp now. It may be foolish, but a relaxing evening in the company of his dearest friend is just what he needs to unwind after all the battling they’d been through recently.

Eliwood glances around, thinking up ways they could potentially pass the time. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right back,” he says, standing and walking toward the forest entrance. He picks a handful of the small, white flowers from the hanging vines. He sets them down between the two of them and picks a few blades of grass. Hector is so mesmerized watching nimble fingers quickly weaving the flowers and grass together, he’s caught off guard when Eliwood suddenly finishes and places a completed flower crown on his head. The redhead smiles proudly at his work. “Just as I thought. The white flowers look splendid in your dark hair,” he sighs, “just like stars shining against the night sky.”

Hector, somewhat dazed from the compliment, picks up one of the remaining flowers. He supposes he can see how it’s thin petals with pointed ends might resemble a star. He glances up to find Eliwood sniffing one of the flowers, eyes still transfixed on him. Even without holding the flower to his nose, Hector can smell its powerful aroma. In a moment of flustered impulsiveness, he lifts the it to his face and gulps it down. He watches as Eliwood’s expression changes from fondness to shock to bewilderment, and finally to mirthful laughter.

“Ahem,” he struggles for how to recover, “I wanna try too!” He jumps up and grabs another handful of flowers, far less gently than Eliwood had. He tries his best to replicate what he just watched the other do. Instead, his rushed attempts end up squashing many of the flowers. Eliwood takes his hands and helps guide him through the process. The resulting product is somewhat disfigured, but it holds together at least.

He’s obviously disappointed in his work, but Eliwood gently takes it and places it atop his own auburn locks. “I love it,” he says, taking Hector’s hand back in his own and laying down on the grass, careful to keep his flower crown from being crushed beneath him. He pulls his companion down beside him and begins pointing out constellations and explaining the stories he learned of them back in Pherae. Hector in turn points to the brightest cluster of stars and tries to come up with a story of some brave warrior who met bloody but heroic death in battle. As they repeat this back-and-forth, his tales become somewhat repetitive, but Eliwood enjoys them all the same.

“... and with his sacred axe he summoned lightning to smite his enemies! And then- wait, was that a meteor? Is it starting?” Hector interrupts his own epic to point at a light streaking across the sky. The two of them sit up as more bright streaks appear and take over the sky. “Make a wish!” He presses his eyes closed and tightens his grip on his friend’s hand. Eliwood stares at the meteor shower a moment longer as he thinks of a wish for before following suit.

He opens his eyes just in time to catch the last few meteors disappear. He turns to find large cobalt eyes staring at him expectantly. “So, what did ya wish for? After all the waiting we did it better’ve been something real good!”

“Ah well perhaps my wish might sound a bit too naive, but…” Eliwood nervously starts, looking back towards the stars. “I wished for a peaceful future. It may be somewhat unrealistic to expect everlasting peace across all of Elibe, but if we could at least achieve true peace within Lycia that would make me happy. We might not be in this mess right now if there was no resentment and infighting amongst the other lords of Lycia. If maybe someday, once this journey has ended…” his voice grew quieter. His thumb began stroking Hector’s connected hand nervously but still tenderly. “...if somehow we could create a union between Ostia and Pherae then maybe it would be a step in the right direction…”

“And what about you? What did you wish for?” Eliwood asks after a few moments of uncharacteristic silence from his confidant. He’s surprised to find Hector looking away with a nervous expression.

“Hey now, if I tell you what I wished for it might not come true!” he retracts his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. It’s tough to tell in the darkness of the night, but Eliwood swears he sees a flush on his friend’s dark cheeks.

“Hector,” a face usually so kind and gentle now glowers in disapproval. “I shared my wish with you, so it’s only fair for you to return the courtesy. I can’t imagine what’s got you so flustered, but I assure you you can share anything with me.”  
“Fine,” Hector huffs, “just… don’t laugh, okay?” he uncharacteristically mumbles. “So, you remember that dream I told you about a while back? The one with the blue-haired girl and the red-headed little devil?” Eliwood nods in acknowledgment. “Well the dreams didn’t stop there. I had a few similar dreams with those same mysterious characters in the weeks following our conversation. Plenty more of that bearded man carrying the girl on his shoulders. There were some with him putting an oversized axe in the hands of the red-haired boy and shouting words of encouragement at him, though the kid was never able to lift it off the ground. I spoke fiercely against that boy before, but as I had more dreams, I realized the role he played wasn’t too unlike the girl’s.”  
“That’s wonderful, Hector, but what does this all have to do with what you wished for?” Eliwood can’t help but interrupt, wondering if he was just trying to distract from the original subject.

“Well… when we last spoke of my dream you mentioned it possibly being a vision of the future. I guess you could say my wish is that you were right. I wished all of those things I dreamed of come true for me someday. I wished for a cute, happy daughter to dote on and carry on my shoulders. I wished for a son i could teach to fight as well as spoil alongside that future daughter. And if I can someday pull off a moustache like that man in my dreams, well then that’d be even better!” He peaks towards Eliwood, checking for a reaction. Hector find him with a hand to his chin and a perplexed expression as if trying to figure out something that didn’t quite add up.

“But… if I recall correctly, you swore to me that red-haired boy was Pheraen. You gave me such scornful looks when you first spoke of him, surely you were implying he was related to me somehow. If your premonition is that he’s _your_ future son, then what was that all about?” he points out with confusion.

“Hmm, yeah, I suppose you have me there…” Hector continues to avoid eye-contact, instead choosing to fixate on Eliwood’s hand laying in the grass between them. “I guess I should probably mention that in some of these dreams there was another older man. He didn’t have an incredible moustache, but I guess he was still pretty handsome. His face was tired but kind, and he had hair a red shade similar to the boy’s. In my dreams, he picked flowers with the little girl and told stories to the boy as he tucked the kid in at night. My dreams mostly focused on those kids, but the times when both of the older men were there, well they uh… they seemed very close.” he set his hand down next to Eliwood’s and interlocks their pinkies. It’s a small, somewhat timid gesture, but it’s more than enough to send the Pheraen’s heart soaring. “I guess the last part of my wish is that, if that blue-haired giant is the man I am to become, I hope that gentle partner of his might be you. I hope that someday you and I can share the closeness I saw between them. If you’re not part of my future, then what’s even the point?” he chuckles nervously, still anxious about spilling his heart this openly to someone who mattered so dearly to him. “I guess it’s a kinda silly dream, isn’t it? My wish is too specific for any star to make it true.”

“I think it sounds like a lovely wish. I too wish that it may come true,” Eliwood speaks up with a soft voice. He scoots closer and lays his head on the other’s shoulder. “Every last detail of it.”

Large hands take the slender, pale one resting in the grass and begin tracing random images in the palm. “So, do you wanna head back now that the meteorshower’s over or…” Hector tries to fill the silence.

“Maybe in a bit; the night is still young. With all the travelling we do, who knows how long it will be till we find somewhere as magnificent as this again? For now, how about,” Eliwood lifts his head - revealing a deep blush spread across his freckled face -  to look Hector directly in the eyes. He lifts his free hand and places it on the square jaw in front of him. “How about you kiss me?”

As the Ostian leans closer, it doesn’t take him long to realize his partner is holding his breath. He lets out a small snicker, and before the other has the chance to overthink it he quickly presses their lips together, closing his eyes as he does so. Eliwood closes his eyes and laughs into the kiss over how rough and awkward it starts. As they relax and the kissing becomes more natural, Eliwood wraps the heavy coat around to Hector’s shoulder so it covers the both of them as he pulls them back down to the grass. They break apart and spend a moment just relishing in their own giddiness, laying face-to-face, staring at the stars reflected in each other’s eyes. They lose track of time whispering sweet nothings to each other until the sweet scent of jasmines and the warmth of each others bodies lulls them to sleep beneath the stars.

 

* * *

 

“So that brute likes being little spoon, huh?” Eliwood is woken by a female voice this time. He reluctantly lifts his face away from his partner’s back and opens his eyes to see a green haired Sacaen woman standing over them. Behind her he can see the sky lightening and changing color as the sun begins to rise.

“Good morning, Lyndis” he grins. His body is still pressed flush against Hector’s back with one arm wrapped around his front and the other positioned under his own head as a sort of pillow. He can tell by the slow, steady breaths that his companion is still fast asleep. “What are you doing out here this morning?”

“Trying to save your sorry butts, loverboy. Florina saw you two sneaking out of camp last night and asked me to help find you guys.”

“Oh? And what was Florina doing out so late?” he cocks an eyebrow, knowing she was just as guilty of late-night mischief as he was. “There must be some reason you waited till morning to come find us.”

She glares at him and huffs, “Just hurry up and wake that big teddy bear of yours before both your knights realize you guys are gone and start rampaging through the woods to find you.” As if on cue, Hector snores loudly. Lyn rolls her eyes as she walks back towards camp and leaves the men.

**Author's Note:**

> the original draft for this was written at 3am when I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about elihec. The fic has changed quite a bit since then, but I'm still stuck sleepless over these guys and how in love they are.
> 
> special shout out to my bud, avery, for the convo that inspired this fic as well as for helping me fix up this mess a bunch of times. She summoned legendary Hector after posting elihec fanart so I'm hoping LA! Hector will come to me once I post this


End file.
